


It is all about you.

by violetlilacs



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlilacs/pseuds/violetlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los minutos pasaban, y sus respiraciones se regulaban, pero el calor no se perdía. Era acogedor, y se sentía como en casa. No importaba ahora el resto, nada más que ellos dos, juntos por fin. Sin impedimentos, ahora nada los detenía a callar. A ocultar. A ser algo que no eran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is all about you.

[](http://onlywn.activoforo.com/t70417-it-s-all-about-you-one-shot-larry-stylinson#3760970)   
-Eleanor es perfecta, chicos –Louis se las arreglaba para decir esa frase entre párrafo y párrafo desde que empezó a relatar la maravillosa cita que tuvo con ella esa tarde. Él la notaba como demasiada forzada, al igual que el resto, sin embargo.   
  
Y Harry ya se estaba cansando. Se había planteado seriamente en salir de la habitación,  –donde se encontraba el resto de la banda teniendo un buen rato entre amigos –,  y anunciar que se iba a la cama a dormir.   
  
Pero sería extraño, ya que eran las seis y había pasado todo su día libre durmiendo.   
  
-Y que, ¿te la has follado ya? –Harry se estremeció ante la pregunta de Zayn.   
  
Louis hizo una mueca, dejando claro que no era asunto suyo, o de nadie más, aunque no respondió, no parecía demasiado entusiasmado con eso.   
  
¿Cuan extraño es eso? – Se preguntó, molesto – ¿Qué a un adolescente no le guste hablar sobre su vida sexual con su novia?   
  
Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, cogió el paquete de palomitas de un cajón y lo metió furiosamente en el microondas. Aún podía oír a Louis hablando de su maravillosa novia, de su maravillosa cita, y de su maravillosa vida   
  
“Bueno, eso pudo sonar terriblemente mal” Harry no era egoísta, y se alegraba de que Louis fuera feliz, en serio lo hacía, simplemente… le molestaba que a él le afectara de ese modo la vida romántica de su mejor amigo.   
  
-Hey, Hazz –Liam entró por el marco de la puerta y abrió la puerta del microondas cuando este pitó.   
  
-¿Estás bien? –Liam abrió el paquete caliente y cogió un par de palomitas y se las llevó a la boca, comiéndoselas en grandes puñados.   
  
Harry asintió una vez, y después frunció el ceño hacia su amigo -¿Por qué no debería estarlo?   
  
-Porque… -Liam tosió, cuando se atragantó con una palomita -… parecía que querías estrellar tu cara contra el suelo cada vez que Louis mencionaba a Eleanor.   
  
Harry se removió incomodo y atrapó la bolsa caliente y se llevo un puñado a la boca también.   
  
-No, sencillamente… no me agrada demasiado.   
  
Liam rió y negó con la cabeza -¿No te agrada?   
  
-No.   
  
-Mira, Harry –Liam levantó las manos como si estuviera explicando un ejercicio matemático a un niño de siete años –A mí no me agrada los arándonos, a Niall no le agrada la ropa sintética…. A ti no solo no te agrada Eleanor, ¡la detestas!   
  
Harry masticó más despacio, saboreando la sal de las palomitas lentamente, mientras penaba en las palabras de su amigo.   
  
-Sí, puede ser –admitió, mientras terminaba de engullir el resto de la comida.   
  
-¿Y qué, si se puede saber, te hizo esa pobre mujer?   
  
“¡Salir con Louis!”   
  
-Nada –respondió –Solo es como cuando algo te da malas vibraciones o no te gusta desde un principio, ¿entiendes?   
  
Liam asintió y dejó que siguiera hablando   
  
–Bien, pues esas malas vibraciones han ido aumentando, desde que escuché su nombre por primera vez, hasta que la conocí, y solo parece crecer y crecer –dijo, esto último en apenas un susurro audible.   
  
-Y ahora que Louis se ha dispuesto a relatar sobre su vida sexual, se convirtió en odio, ¿estoy en lo cierto?   
  
A Harry le sorprendió su honestidad al asentir de nuevo, más seguro que nunca cuando habló.   
  
-Sí.   
  
Él no era una mala persona o un resentido que se dedicara a odiar a la gente porque sí, pero, realmente, esa mujer tocó su límite.   
  
Desearía saber cómo.   
  
Liam entendió desde el principio lo que pasaba, para él, siempre fue muy fácil de ver los sentimientos de Harry hacia Louis, y viceversa.   
  
Porque, Louis también actuaba igual acerca de Harry, aunque él mismo no se diera cuenta.   
  
El recuerdo de aquella noche en ese club en Ámsterdam, donde Harry, Louis y él, fueron a pasar un rato divertido, llegó a su mente.   
  
Harry estaba sentado en uno de esos sofás rojos oscuro de cuero, con dos strippers en su regazo, completamente borracho y a Louis no se le ocurrió nada mejor que ir hacia allí y montar una escena, recuerda con una sonrisa en los labios cómo fueron expulsados del club después de que Louis llamara todo tipo de cosas a aquellas chicas. Aunque claro, ellos dos estaban demasiado ebrios como para acordarse.   
  
-Mira, Harry, sé que te gusta Louis, no hay ningún problema con eso, pero creo que deberías decirle sobre esto...   
  
-¡¿Qué?! –Harry gritó tan jodidamente fuerte que seguramente había roto el cristal de una farola de la calle, y encendió la alarma de algún coche, desde allí.   
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry, estás bien? –Un Louis muy preocupado, y con la respiración agitada entró a trompicones hacia la cocina.   
  
Se aseguró de que no hubiera fuego o algún animal salvaje dentro y después se acercó a Harry.   
  
Le mantuvo el rostro con ambas manos, haciéndolo girar para cerciorarse de que no tenía ninguna herida.   
  
Harry se dejó hacer ante su toque, cerró los ojos para no ver la sonrisa de suficiencia en el maldito rostro de Liam.   
  
-¿Estás bien, cariño? –Louis apretó delicadamente su dedo pulgar en uno de los pómulos sonrojados de Harry.   
  
-Sí, Lou… -Harry mantuvo una mano en la cadera de su amigo, manteniéndolo cerca, para que no se alejara. Louis sonrío por el gesto.   
  
-¿Por qué gritaste? –preguntó, una vez que Liam salió de la cocina con el resto de las palomitas.   
  
-Nada, sólo fue Liam y sus tontas teorías –hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos.   
  
-Mmm, ¿qué descabellada suposición tiene nuestro amigo? –Harry río brevemente, inflando un poco el corazón de Louis..   
  
-Te reirías –dudó seriamente en si decirle o no a Louis, no sabía como reaccionaría. Y tampoco quería hablar sobre eso, y menos con él.   
  
-Oh… vamos –besó su mejilla, Harry negó y volvió a cerrar los ojos con placer por el toque de Louis -¿Por favor? –volvió a besarle en la otra mejilla.   
  
-No, Louis… -murmuró, con la voz ronca y entrecortada de placer.   
  
Louis sujetó a Harry por la cintura con ambas manos y lo elevó en el aire hasta la encimera. Harry pesaba mucho menos de lo que aparentaba y eso siempre lo utilizaba a su favor desde que lo conoció.   
  
-Louis… pensarás que es estúpido, en serio, vamos de nuevo con los chicos al… - Louis le interrumpió.   
  
-Pero te preocupa, entonces quiero saber qué es –dijo, firmemente.   
  
Harry se rindió y soltó un prolongado suspiro entre sus labios rosados y húmedos.   
  
-Liam y yo discutíamos sobre… Eleanor –dijo en voz baja, temiendo que su amigo se enfadara por hablar de su novia a sus espaldas, eso no estaba bien, de todas formas, ¿no?   
  
-Y… -la boca de Louis se secó -¿a qué conclusión llegaron? –dijo, todavía acariciando la rodilla de Harry con sus dedos.   
  
-No te gustará –farfulló tan bajo que Louis tuvo que acercarse a él más todavía, para poder escucharlo.   
  
-Quiero saber qué piensas sobre ella –Los ojos de Louis se endurecieron, tornándose fríos ante el pensamiento de Harry estando contraído o afligido por algo.   
  
Harry se estremeció ante eso, pero no pudo detenerse entonces, si no lo decía pronto, acabaría realmente mal.   
  
-La odio, Louis –negó con la cabeza, mirando a sus piernas balancearse cerca del cuerpo de Louis –No la aguanto. No soporto escuchar su nombre si quiera.   
  
El corazón de Louis se hundió por tercera o cuarta vez aquel día -¿Por qué? –musitó, preguntándose que hizo él, o Eleanor para provocar en un niño tan dulce como Harry, un sentimiento como ese.   
  
-No lo sé –se encogió de hombros, sin saber como explicarse ante su mejor amigo –Ella está contigo tanto tiempo, y nosotros ya no podemos estar juntos casi nunca. Hoy es la primera vez que estamos a solas en tres días, Lou.   
  
Louis río por lo bajo –Harry, ayer estuvimos juntos, ¿recuerdas? En el ensayo, y también antes de ayer, vimos una película en casa. Nosotros solos. Y hoy fue una locura, yo tuve que salir con Eleanor y tú estuviste con tu mamá y Gemma…   
  
-Espera –murmuró, frunciendo levemente el ceño -¿Dijiste “tuve que salir con Eleanor”, cómo si… fuera una obligación?   
  
Louis palideció en ese momento a una velocidad asombrosa, Harry tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para asegurarse de si se transparentaría en algún momento.   
  
-¿Louis? – Harry le retuvo un hombro con un mano, en un apretón cariñoso y alentador –Louis…   
  
-Yo… eh… -pasó el peso de un pie a otro, algo nervioso –No sé cómo explicártelo, Harry. Simplemente fue una mala elección de palabras.   
  
Harry asintió, no muy convencido.   
  
Louis se sintió mal por esconderle algo tan importante a su amigo, pero él ya había firmado aquel contrato con Modest, no podría revelar que su relación era una completa farsa, menos a Harry. Ya que era por él justamente por qué hacían esto.    
  
Jim, uno de los tipos importantes del equipo directivo de marketing, le dijo que sus sentimientos por su amigo eran demasiado obvios, y que la mejor forma de mantener la buena imagen de la banda, era una bonita y ejemplar relación con alguna chica dulce y sencilla.   
  
Eleanor era la indicada, no Harry. Al menos para Jim y ‘el resto del mundo’ como había dicho él.   
  
-¡Harry, Louis, nos vamos ya! –La voz de Niall interrumpió el contacto visual que habían estado manteniendo por unos largos minutos.   
  
-Sí, nosotros también –dijo, Zayn, apuntando hacia Liam, quien solamente sonreía de oreja a oreja a sus amigos desde la entrada de la casa.   
  
-Ew, ¿Harry, qué haces sentado en el mostrador del desayuno? ¡Ahí como yo! –Niall exclamó. Como si él desayunara ahí todos los días, aunque en cierto modo, así era.   
  
-Esta es mi puta casa, y si yo quiero sentarme y restregar mi precioso culo por el mobiliario, ¡entonces lo haré! –Harry gritó de nuevo, todavía tenso por la conversación con Louis, e irritado de que le llamaran la atención sobre algo como eso.   
  
-Era una broma, Harold, no seas grosero –murmuró Louis en su oído, enviando un recorrido de escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.   
  
-Bueno, Harriet, os dejaremos a ti y a tu querido novio seguir con lo vuestro. Ya sabes, probando superficies –Niall se burlo. Y Zayn soltó una sonora carcajada, al igual que Liam.   
  
Harry odiaba –inmensamente –que le llamaran así. Hizo un puchero, fingiendo estar ofendido y se dirigió hacia Louis, que lo miraba todo amor y ternura en los ojos.   
  
-Bueno, entonces nos veremos mañana… -Las voces de Louis y el resto se hicieron cada vez más pequeñas en la cabeza de Harry, a medida que se alejaban de la cocina y se dirigían a la puerta principal de la casa.   
  
El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue su señal para salir corriendo. No quería seguir con esa conversación tan extraña con Louis.   
  
Una vez terminada la ducha, salió hacia su habitación, con una toalla envuelta en su cintura.   
  
Llegó hasta la cómoda y alcanzó unos boxers negros de Calvin Klein. Cuando ya estaba listo para ir a dormir, la resonancia de tres golpes firmes en su puerta, le interrumpieron.   
  
-Harry –Louis entró a su habitación como quien no quiere la cosa, daba igual si lo encontraba a medio vestir o masturbándose, él nunca llamaba.   
  
-¿Qué quieres, Lou? –dijo, irritado. Maldita sea, él quiere dormir de una buena vez y olvidarse de toda la mierda por hoy.   
  
-Tenemos que hablar –dijo con nerviosismo en su voz. Harry entornó los ojos, sorprendido, también.   
  
-¿De qué…? –Louis se abalanzó repentinamente sobre él, derribándolo sobre la cama a medio hacer.   
  
-De nosotros –eso fue lo último que dijo, antes de atrapar sus labios con los de él, presionando fuerte, durante un largo tiempo, simplemente queriendo cubrir todo de Harry con sus labios.   
  
Él le devolvió el beso, por supuesto, estaría loco para no hacerlo. Le preocupó que la cordura fuera peor ahora…   
  
-Te deseo –murmuró, besando su cuello, depositando un rastro de humedad por donde pasaban sus labios.   
  
-Louis… -su voz queda, perpleja, se suspendió sobre el aire. Cargado de calor, nerviosismo y asuntos sin resolver.   
  
Giraron, un cuerpo sobre el otro, encima de la cama de Harry, quien acabó arriba de Louis, ahora. Acercó su cabeza a un punto detrás del cuello de Louis, justo debajo de su oreja, y depositó un dulce beso en la piel sudorosa y perfecta de Louis.   
  
Louis empezó a bajar sus boxers negros a medida que él hacía lo mismo con la camiseta vieja de un grupo de rock que llevaba puesta Louis, la favorita de Harry.   
  
Subió la tela sobre la cabeza de Louis, dejando ver un torso esbelto, bronceado, su piel llena de tatuajes.   
  
Besó el borde de uno de los dibujos de tinta negra sobre su piel, y notó como Louis se sacudía de placer ante eso. Harry sonrío arrogante.   
  
-Apuesto a que tu ‘novia’ no te hace estremecer así… -susurró en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja.   
  
Louis negó con la cabeza, “Y nunca lo hará” pensó él.   
  
Ahora tomo él la delantera, colocándose encima del chico rizado, sentado sobre él, únicamente con la tela de sus calzoncillos interponiéndose ahora.   
  
-Quiero sentirte –besó sus labios, con más cuidado que la primera vez, siendo gentil  y dulce. Harry sentía que se volvería loco si no conseguía tenerlo dentro.   
  
-Lou… -fue un quejido, estrangulado y lleno de necesidad.   
  
-Sí, bebé –hizo un camino de besos hasta llegar a la cima de su entrepierna, donde el vello abundaba en pequeños rizos oscuros y salvajes.   
  
Harry colocó sus dedos en el elástico de los boxers de Louis, corriéndolos hacia abajo.   
  
“Perfecto” era lo único que se le venía a la cabeza, viendo a Louis desnudo delante de él. Simplemente, perfecto.   
  
Harry atrapó un condón del cajón de la mesita de noche y se lo pasó a Louis, quien tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar reír. ‘Harry boy scout’   
  
-¿Qué? –Harry tenía la vista nublada, mientras observaba a Louis introducirse sobre aquel material de plástico pegajoso.   
  
-Nada, sólo es que eres muy… lindo –sonrío, y Harry se ruborizó.   
  
Luego, Louis se colocó entre las piernas abiertas del rizado, y empezó a masajear su entrada con un dedo, mientras besaba sus labios entreabiertos de la excitación.   
  
-Ahh…, Looouis… Ahh… -gimió, prolongando su nombre, haciendo una mueca a su vez.   
  
-No duele, ¿verdad? –besó sus rizos sudorosos, e introdució un dedo más.   
  
-Ahh, n-no –apretó sus ojos fuerte, se sentía… bien. Había momentos donde tenía que agarrar las sabanas en sus puños, y morderse la lengua para no gritar de placer.   
  
-Bien, pequeño –dijo, tras unos minutos. Harry suspiraba, jadeante, cubierto por una fina capa de sudor brillante, sus ojos oscuros, con lujuria y deseo en ellos.   
  
Levantó a Harry con cuidado, acomodándolo sobre su erección palpitante.   
  
Le llenó con un movimiento rápido, ágil y pleno. Harry siguió gruñendo cosas sin sentido, por cada embestida que Louis proporcionaba en su cuerpo tembloroso.   
  
En un punto determinado, donde Harry había perdido todo rastro de juicio y Louis estaba en el borde del deleite, un fuerte temblor sacudió a ambos, en espasmos fuertes e irregulares, con un orgasmo sincronizado, ambos se dejaron caer sobre las sabanas arrugadas.   
  
Los minutos pasaban, y sus respiraciones se regulaban, pero el calor no se perdía. Era acogedor, se sentía como en casa.   
  
No importaba ahora el resto, nada más que ellos dos, juntos por fin. Sin impedimentos, ahora nada los detenía a callar. A ocultar. A ser algo que no eran.   
  
Louis sonrío aliviado por eso, cuando toda esta locura temporal parara, él le revelaría a Harry realmente lo que pasaba, lo que sentía.   
  
Aunque, suponía que eso ya no era necesario, a este punto, todo estaba demostrado.   
  
  
_Besó la mata de rizos por última vez antes de rodearlo con brazos cálidos y firmes, manteniéndolo cerca, igual que otras veces, pero se sentía más íntimo, más especial._


End file.
